1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a labeling apparatus for generating labels and, more particularly, to a labeling apparatus that records a history of activities relating to the use of the labeling apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional labeling systems typical receive instructions to generate label content that is to be printed on labels. When used in certain fields such as the medical field, for example, the accuracy of the label content is important. Erroneous label content can introduce delays in the provision of healthcare to patients, requiring clinicians to resolve any inaccuracies before tending to the needs of patients.
Further, the label content may be required to comply with industry standards that are universally applicable to different healthcare providers as well as internal procedures mandated by individual healthcare providers. Generating labels with label content that deviates from the industry standards and/or internal mandates can introduce confusion to patient care. The entire medical staff can be trained to comply with the industry standards and internal mandates, but there may be labeling scenarios where the standards and mandates are silent. Individual staff members may also misunderstand or overlook what is required by the standards and mandates, and there may be instances where it is necessary to override an internal mandate to generate a label. Traditional labeling systems have thus far required laborious documentation procedures to document the generation of each label to identify when generated labels fail to comply with an industry standard or an internal mandate.